User blog:Csk5/Minecraft Adventure Server!
Hi yall! Just to let you know, I'll be starting a Minecraft Server in about a few months that all Wiki Members will be free to join. I started working on a Mod with Gray before he moved away called "Minecraft Adventure". I know there have been a ton of Minecraft Adventure Mods, but this one will actually feel like a Minecraft update rather than a fan-made piece of junk. We're going to put in everything that Mojang never added to it or got the time to add, like Pigmen, Crying Obsidian respawn points, and RED DRAGONS and LAIRS. Oh my! Even more cool, I'll be doing a "Let's Play" on the Mod with my friends when I atleast get to update 1.5 and post it on YouTube for viewing. We'll be doing lots of episodes on it to show you how incredibly awesome it is. I started working on some more of the code today, and I'm here to show you what'll be in 1.0: -New Mob: Pigmen -New Mob: Herobrine -Added Quivers -Arrows can only be stored in Quivers -Added Pig Armor -Added Crying Obsidian -Added Nether Temples -Plantable Nether Warts -New Nether Biome: Cliffs -Added Dual-Weilding -Added Acheivement Rewards -Added New Acheivements -Added 3 new Capes -Player Noise option -Added Music Disc 11 to Survival Pretty cool, no? And don't worry about Herobrine.He can't spawn in the Overworld and will only spawn in the Nether. And if you think this is awesome, just wait till 1.2! But don't get too excited. Here's all I've gotten done so far: -Added Crying Obsidian -New Mob: Pigmen -Plantable Nether Warts -Player Noise option So, there's still a lot to code, but a lot of it is still in the files, like the data for the Pigmen. And let me get back to that server. The reason I talked about the Mod and the Server is because the Mod will be IN the Server, for you to play. Not just that, but the server will also have PvP Arenas, Mob Arenas, and Town systems, and TONS of wilderness for you to adventure in and discover the different generated structures that'll be released in 1.2+. Let me tell you, this server will be EPIC. Q: Is cursing allowed on the Server? A: Nope! We no like cursing! And if you try to, our mods will BANISH you! Q: Why are you talking like that? A: Because I can! Q: Can I destroy Terrain? A: Only in the Wilderness areas! Q: Is Herobrine in the Overworld? A: I swear to you, he is not there. He is placed in the Nether for the more hardcore players to see. Q: Can I ask a question? A: I will give an answer! Q: Will the Wiki Mods help with the server? (Shudder Shudder) A: Nope! Not unless I give them permission! Q: How long will the Server be running? When can I get on? A: The Server will run 24/7! Q: Will there be regular updates? A: Yeps! Q: Will the Server have a Hunger Games? A: A Hunger Games ARENA that'll run constantly every day! And there will be VALUABLE prizes! Q: Can this Q & A get any longer? A: It will if you don't stop asking me questions, MR. Q! Post your comments below! Category:Blog posts